


Just Can't Get It Right

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Ian, Bad Decisions, Birthday Boy Ian, Confrontations, Drug Dealing, Gen, Good Intentions, M/M, Mickey Messes Up!, Stressed Mickey, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: Mickey wants to give Ian something special for his birthday but for Mickey things never seem to go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a suggestion made by LuckyShaz who writes encouraging comments and amazing stories!
> 
> Prompt: (Maybe in the future u can write one where Mickey is the one who fucks up. Would love to c how something like that would go)

Mickey walks into his apartment slamming the door. He drops his jacket on the nearby chair running his fingers through his hair vigorously as he paces back and forth.

Dammit! He sits on the couch and pulls his pay stub out of his wallet. It’s short because the new guy in accounting is a dumb ass and messed up his check.

Growing up in a house full of people who had no job had taught Mickey how to stretch his money long ago but he had specific plans for that money. It was Ian’s birthday this weekend and Mickey had picked out a surprise gift he thought his red head would love. He’d made two payments and was planning on making the third and final payment today after work. But now he couldn’t.

He had to pay the utility bill. It would be pretty obvious if the lights were turned off and Lana was not going to let him slide on his child support. It would be way more of a headache than it’s worth and he still needed enough for transportation back and forth to work until his next check.

Ian had recently had to switch his meds and was feeling down. They both knew he’d even out sooner or later but it was the second time changing meds in the past few months. Before that Ian had been on the same meds for quite some time. They worked great until they didn't. But that's just how it went.

His mood seemed to be improving. Mickey was sure these meds were working but Ian had been feeling insecure lately. He didn't say it in so many words but Mickey saw it in the clingy uncertainty of Ian's behavior with him. It was like he thought Mickey would finally think his illness was too much to take and leave him. He was sooo wrong.

Where the fuck did he think Mickey was gonna go? Nowhere, he wasn't going to leave Ian for being sick. He wished Ian understood that but Mickey knew where Ian was coming from. Sometimes he felt like Ian would get tired of dealing with him and leave.

Actions always spoke louder than words in Mickey's eyes so that's what he wanted to do. He wanted to give Ian a gift that spoke louder than words.

He'd never been the best with words.

He could wait until his next paycheck but then Ian's birthday would be over. It wouldn't be the same and what was he supposed to do this weekend? Take Ian out and be like, Surprise! This is it, I don't have shit to give you. Even if Ian knew Mickey had something for him eventually he could imagine the disappointed look on Ian's face.

Mickey sat trying to think of someone he could borrow money from who wouldn't try to screw him with the interest when his cell rang.

"Yeah, What's up?"

"Mickey, Can you help me out with somethin'? I got to meet this dude Jay who's supposed to pick up some merchandise from me and Colin is fucking MIA."

"So, you can't go alone."

"No, this dude is never alone and I don't want to meet him solo. He's a weaselly fuck but he pays for his product. I always take Colin with me cause he knows him but Colin's not answering his phone."

Mickey sighs, If he did this job with Iggy he could make some quick money. He'd have enough to finish paying off the gift and enough to get by until his next check. He promised Ian he wouldn't do any dangerous jobs with his brothers anymore but this didn't sound too bad.

Just one time wouldn't be the end of the world, would it?

"Come on Man, you don't got to tell Ian. I won't ask you again."

"Alright, but I better get paid."

"Yeah, yeah, long as you have my back."

"Course, text me where to meet you." Mickey hangs up the phone. This was not a big deal. He's been doing this type of shit since he was a kid. It's not really necessary to tell Ian anything if he doesn’t ask. Just not mentioning something isn't the same as lying.

Mickey slaps his hand against his forehead, "Jesus, I am so fuckin' whipped."

He thinks about calling Iggy to cancel.

No, Iggy's depending on him and he really wants that money. He thinks about handing the gift to Ian and watching his face light up when he opens it.

No, he'll just go, watch his brother's back, collect his money and come home. Simple! Mickey's cell buzzes. He reads the address as he grabs his keys and heads out the door.

**********  
Mickey stops in front of the corner store Iggy said to meet him at. He lights up a cigarette and leans against the brick wall. Mickey's very familiar with this area. It's a part of the city where degenerates are welcome to do what degenerates do. He ignores the voice coming from the alley trying to get his attention. "Hey man, you got some money? A couple dollar's to spare."

The man walks over to Mickey holding his hand out. Mickey can smell the distinct odor of liquor and piss. He looks at the man ready to tell him to fuck off but stops. The man face looks think and hallow. He stares at Mickey's cigarette anxiously. His blonde hair although dirty and matted reminds Mickey a little of his older brother in prison. He hands over a couple dollars and pulls a cigarette from his pack handing it over to the man. The man shoves the money in his pocket eyeing Mickey's knuckles and mumbles, "thanks" before slinking back into the alley.

"Yo. Let's go." Iggy walks up pulling Mickey's arm to follow him down the street. They head down a dark street and make a few turns until they reach a warehouse. There are large containers in several rows making it a good place to not be seen easily.

There are four guys waiting for them.

"You weren't kidding about him not being alone."

Iggy nods, "Told ya, that's why I needed your pretty face here. So he knows I got people."

Mickey's phone buzzes. He see's Ian's name and pockets his phone. "Let's get this done."

**********  
"Hey man." Iggy gets Jay's attention. Jay nods his head turning his attention to Mickey.

"This is my brother Mickey."

Jay bobs his head up and down. "Colin mentioned you before. Told me a crazy ass story about you. You....you don't look like your brothers much."

"Yeah, I got lucky." Iggy punches Mickey in the shoulder catching him by surprise.

Mickey cuts his eyes at Iggy not wanting to make a scene in front of mixed company. Usually one of them ends up wrestling the other to the ground. Ian's had to be a referee on many occasions.

Jay laughs amused by the younger Milkovich's killer glare and animated arched brows. Drake, Jay's main guy stands beside him, blank expression. His face doesn't crack at all from the exchange.

He glares behind Jay at the other two men in their group. Jay's younger brother Sam and his buddy Keith. They are whispering heatedly back and forth. He gives them a pointed look when Sam's voice raises a bit.

Iggy and Mickey notice, so does Jay. "Anyway, you wanted more than usual. You can check it over if you want."

Jay shakes his head as he passes a wad of folded bills to Iggy at the same time. "Nah, not necessary. I trust you man." Iggy smirks as he looks over the fold quickly.

Sam huffs loudly crossing his arms. Drake glares at Sam with warning but Jay just shakes his head.

"Don't mind my little brother. He's being a sulky little bitch."

"Fuck you! I don't know why I'm even here. You'll probably screw me out of this money like you always do."

"Do I look like I need you here? I'm doing you a favor. You can't make real money on your own. If it wasn't for me you'd be locked up right now."

Keith puts his hand on Sam's shoulder trying to ground him but Sam looks about ready to explode. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't a got snatched up by the cops in the first place. You used me!"

Jay turned towards his brother away from Iggy and Mickey. "I helped you. You wouldn't have shit if it wasn't for me looking out for you. You think you can do better. You think you can compete with me on the street!"

Mickey sees Drake move his hand down to his hip landing on his revolver. Sam seems to have the same idea. Keith tries holding him back when Sam sneaks his hand behind his back.

Mickey leans in to Iggy, "It's time to go, now." He pulls Iggy by the arm and they start taking steps back wanting to leave before the situation all goes to shit.

"We're outta here man. This is your business."

Sam pulls out his gun and points it at Jay. Drake pulls his at the same time pointing it at Sam.

Keith looks frantic still holding on to Sam. "Dude, he's your brother."

Sam shakes his head, "He's my half brother, same mom and she's not worth shit anyway. She thinks his ass is made of gold."

Sam turns his attention to Iggy and Mickey who were almost in the clear. "Hey, stop. Leave the money."

"Fuck you." Iggy yells stepping closer to a large container.

Jay gets his brothers attention back, "Sam, don't be stupid. Put that away and Drake won't have to use his."

Sam shakes his head. Everyone's always undermining him, treating him like he doesn’t have balls but he might have made a mistake.

"You're not gonna shoot me. Just give me the bag and we'll be even. You owe me!"

Jay gives Drake a look that put's a grin across his face. He pulls the trigger shooting Sam in the leg.

"Oh shit, shit!" Keith watches his friend drop to the ground screaming.

"Ahhhhh, you fucking shot me. You bastard."

Jay stands over him, "I had to. If you don't learn the hard way, you don't learn at all. It's just a graze."

Drake and Keith pull Sam up from the ground when they hear a siren.

**********

Iggy and Mickey keep walking when they spot a police car sitting at the front entrance. They hide behind a container, "What are the cops doing here?"

Iggy shrugs, "How the fuck should I know. Probably all the noise those fuckers are making." The loud arguing in the distance is interrupted by a gunshot and screaming.

The whoop whoop of a siren goes off and the two cops climb out of their car.

Mickey and Iggy move quickly hiding behind the surrounding containers. Mickey grabs the ladder attached to the container and gestures for Iggy to follow him. They quietly climb to the roof and creep along on hands and knees, staying low until they reach the gate. It's covered in barbed wire but they figure they're close enough to climb over it without getting shredded. It wasn't their first time.

They can hear the cops yelling, "Stop Police!" And hear another siren go off in the distance. They have to move quickly before they are noticed.

Iggy leans over gripping between the wire and catching his foot in the gate. He pulls himself forward trying to climb over without hurting himself. He winces at one point but gets himself over. Mickey reaches forward trying to grab the gate. Iggy stretches out his arm pulling Mickey in as he throws his body against the gate.

Mickey nods his thanks and Iggy starts climbing down. Mickey gets over but when he starts heading down he feels a hard tug around his neck. The hood of his jacket is caught on the barbed wire.

Iggy gets to the bottom and looks up. "Come on, we need to go."

"I know that, my hood's stuck!" Mickey pulls it roughly until it tears. His hands are dirty and slick from the oil on the containers making him lose his grip and he falls the rest of the way. Iggy catches him ending up on the ground but breaking Mickey's fall.

They get up quickly, still hearing back and forth shouting from the cops and Jay's crew. They move through the bushes and see no cops around. When they hit the corner they start running through the alley's trying to get as far as possible.

They look guilty as hell covered in oil and soot. Iggy has a small gash on his hand from the barbed wire. Mickey's jacket is ripped at the collar. His hood is now just a loose, dangly piece of ripped material. His clothes are almost as dirty as Iggy's. His hands have a few scratches from his struggle with the gate and he's got a nice bruise forming on his cheek from his fall.

If the cops see them they'll get hauled in for sure. They reach the street they first met up at when a police car comes around the corner. Mickey pulls Iggy backwards into the alley.

The blonde man from earlier passes them in the alley as they hide behind a dumpster. He lights his cigarette stepping into plain view.

"Hey, you seen anybody suspicious run through here?"

"In this neighborhood, who ain't suspicious? I did see a dude hauling ass down that street towards the gas station few minutes ago."

The cop nods and they turn the car around lighting up their siren.

"They're gone. Hurry up."

Mickey and Iggy come out from behind the dumpster. "Sent um' that way."

Iggy pushes a fifty into the guys hand. "Good looking out!" Mickey tosses his remaining pack of cigarettes to the guy as well.

The blonde man pockets his gains grinning widely. He's young but he's missing some teeth and the ones he has are stained. "Good luck man!"

Mickey smiles back with a pang of sympathy, "You too man, you too."

They run down the street as quickly as possible hoping to catch the incoming train.

**********

Mickey walks beside Iggy. He pulls his phone out of his pocket reading over a text message from Ian. He's already home.

He looks absolutely vile right now. He smells almost as bad as he looks. They stop when they reach Mickey's apartment building.

"How am I going to explain this to Ian? I look like wet rat."

"Lie to him stupid, make up some shit."

Mickey shakes his head, "No, I can't do that. It....it'll backfire on me. Make things worse."

Iggy sighs, "Be a little saint them. Tell him the truth and see where it gets you. You want me to come upstairs with you. I could tell I made you."

"Nah, forget it." Iggy pulls out the wad of cash and passes half over to Mickey.

Mickey takes it. He thought he needed the money so bad but now he's not sure it was worth it. Ian's going to be pissed when he tells him what he did.

"I can't do this again, Ig."

"Yeah I know. I didn't know that shit was gonna happen."

Mickey punches him lightly in the arm. "I know the risks. Don't worry about it. Later."

Iggy walks off leaving Mickey alone to deal with a fiery red-head who's not gonna be happy with him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey unlocks the door and tries to close it as quietly as possible. He sighs when the lock makes a loud clicking noise. What does it matter? He has to deal with the inevitable anyway. 

He takes off his jacket hoping he doesn’t look as bad as he thinks he does. He empties his pockets balling the jacket up and looks in the hall mirror. 

Shit! He's a dirty mess. Mickey hears Ian's voice and hesitantly steps into the living room. 

"Finally. You could have at least texted me back." When Ian sees Mickey his face goes blank in confusion. He stares at Mickey standing sheepishly next to the couch, eyes glued to Ian's chest. 

Mickey's clothes and skin are caked with dirt and oil. He's got a bruise covered scrap on his cheek that looks painful. After a few seconds of silence Ian yells, "What happened to you!" 

He waits for an answer. Mickey isn't looking him in the eyes and he looks....guilty. "Uh, don't get mad but I was helping Iggy with a job." 

"What do you mean a job? Iggy doesn't have a job, not a legal one and you promised me you were done with that! Did you not promise me you wouldn't do anymore illegal jobs?" 

"Ian, it was a one time thing and it was supposed to be easy." 

"Looks like that worked out real good. Will you look at me, Jesus!" Mickey raised his eyes making contact when Ian yells. Ian's eyes are dark with anger and his nostrils are literally flaring. 

"Iggy was stuck. I couldn't let him go alone." 

"No, Stop. Stop talking. I had a horrible day, I'm fucking exhausted and I have to come home to this!" 

Mickey fidgets, his hands at his sides. Ian notices scraps on Mickey's hands too. God knows what he was up to tonight, probably fighting. Ian shakes his head.

"I already ate. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. There's a plate in the kitchen." 

Mickey opens his mouth but Ian throws his hand up. "I don't want to hear it. We'll talk about this tomorrow." 

Ian stalks down the hallway towards the bedroom. 

"Babe, trust me. I'll make it up to you." Ian doesn't look back but slams the door loudly behind him. Ian was really pissed at him but it could have been worse. They could have spent the whole night arguing. He looked so tired, maybe he'd cool down if Mickey gives him some space. 

Mickey's stomach rumbles. He rushs in the kitchen but stops to wash his hands. As hungry as he is he needs to clean himself up. He goes down the hall and listens to the bedroom door. He could hear the shower running and sighs. Usually he'd climb into the shower with Ian. Ian would scrub his back, sometimes wash his hair and one thing lead to another. 

But not tonight. There was no way Mickey was sneaking into the shower. He was not poking that bear! 

He snuck into the bedroom for a change of clothes before grabbing a washcloth and towel from the linen closet and headed back in the kitchen. Mickey strips off his stained clothing and shoves them in a laundry bag to deal with later. Remembering his jacket he runs to the hall where he left it and shoves it in the bag too. Better that Ian not see it. He starts cleaning himself up at the sink. 

Now that Mickey's home and not stressing over telling Ian exhaustion hits him. He's achy all over. He scrubs as much dirt off as possible until he can take a proper shower in the morning. He's careful when he runs over the small cuts and scrapes. His legs are sore from the impact of his fall from the gate. He washes his hair and then his hands. His neck hurts but he doesn’t want to bother looking in the mirror to find out why. Lastly he cleans the scraped area on his cheek. He finally puts on some clothes while he heats up his dinner. 

He sits and eats at the table. The house is quiet. Ian's probably fast asleep by now. He's just not good at this stuff, romantic stuff. His plans just don't seem to work out how he wants them to. He shakes away the negative thoughts. Tomorrow he'll pick up Ian's gift and Ian will have a nice birthday. He hopes so anyway.  
Mickey finishes and cracks the bedroom door open. He hears Ian snoring softly in his sleep. He climbs in. Hopefully, Ian won't stay mad at him too long. He'll make it up to him tomorrow, he will. 

********** 

Ian wakes up 15 minutes before his alarm is due to go off. He's surprised because he felt dead to the world last night when he hit the bed. He rubs his eyes and looks over at Mickey who's sound asleep. His back is facing Ian but Ian can see a few scratches on his pale shoulder. He frowns slowly shuffling closer to inspect his boyfriend. He lifts the cover softly not wanting to wake Mickey up. He sees a few random scratches and bruises here and there. Mickey's hand is lying in front of his pillow and it still looks a bit raw. 

Ian feels bad. Obviously Mickey broke his promise to him but Mickey was hurt. He came home hurt last night and Ian didn't even ask him if he was okay. He yelled and cut Mickey off when he tried to speak. But he was tired and cranky and today was his birthday. What was Mickey up to last night? Maybe he had some valid explanation.

Mickey let out a soft sigh, his lips parting slightly. Ian couldn't help but touch the bottom lip with his fingertip. He barely touched Mickey but his eyes opened anyway. 

He blinked turning his body to face Ian. "Happy Birthday" 

A small grin escaped Ian's lips. The first thing Mickey thought of as soon as he opened his eyes was that it was Ian's birthday. 

"Thanks, are you okay?" 

Mickey stops for a moment and it hits him what Ian's asking about. "Uh, yeah. A little sore but I'll be alright." 

"Uhm, are you....still mad at me?" Mickey presses his lips together waiting. 

Ian sits himself up sighing. "I'm not as pissed as last night but you're not off the hook either." 

"Okay, I'll take that. I can work with that." Mickey leans forward and gives Ian a morning kiss. 

"You know I got to get ready for work right?" Mickey pouts slightly and it makes Ian want to laugh but he doesn't. He gets up and grabs the clothes nearest to him. He watches Mickey stretch his body across the bed. 

"Yeah, I know. You still want to go out to eat after work?" 

"As long as it's Gypsy's diner. Remember no fancy shit tonight." 

Ian specifically said he wanted a low key birthday celebration between the two of them. He already heard his siblings whispering amongst each other about Sunday dinner preparations, alcohol was mentioned. Sunday dinners were a given, no prep needed which meant this would be a Gallagher party. This time it would be a surprise birthday party for Ian. He expected him and Mickey would be exhausted after; a chill birthday dinner, walk and of course sex was all he wanted. 

"Course, whatever you want." Mickey stared up at Ian from underneath his eyelashes. His chin resting on the pillow he's hugging tightly. Ian can't help but smile. His man looked pretty fucking cute. 

"Want me to make you breakfast." Mickey moves to get up. 

"No, I gotta go. Laid in bed too long." Ian slips his sneakers on before grabbing his wallet. Ian leans down to Mickey who's now sitting on the edge of the bed. He kisses Mickey softly but Mickey pulls him in, kissing Ian thoroughly on the lips. 

After Ian leaves Mickey feels a bit relieved. He didn't blame Ian for going off last night. He looked awful when he walked in but after getting rid of the dirty clothes and wiping away the grime it wasn't so bad. It seemed like Ian wasn't holding grudges this morning. But he knew he'd still have to explain what happened and apologize later. 

Ian never just lets things go. 

Mickey takes a long, hot shower letting the water wash away any tension his muscles still held from the night before. He comes out feeling upbeat thinking about tonight. He dresses quickly grabbing his wad of cash and heads out to the Jewelry store. 

********** 

Mid-Afternoon 

Ian and his shift partner Kelly parked the ambulance into the station garage. They unload their gear onto the long tables nearby. Ian grabs a hanging clipboard with the mandatory checklist. When a call was completed and he headed back to the station it was protocol to go through his supplies checking off the supplies he had on hand and replacing the ones that were used or missing. They never knew when a call would come in and had to always be prepared. His department prided themselves on being ready for any call, small or urgent. 

Ian checked off the items he still had in his kit and replaced what he'd used before heading to the ambulance with another checklist. 

"Happy Birthday Gallagher!" Sue stood at the open door of the ambulance. 

"Thanks. How's it going?" 

"It's alright. Kinda calm right now. How did Kelly do on the call?" 

Ian smiled, "She did good. She moved fast and followed my cues. Seems like she's picking up the pace quick enough." 

"Good, cause I think I'm going to schedule her with Ortiz. He's gonna be her test." They gave each other a knowing look. Ortiz had been an EMT for a long time. He was meticulous at his job but had little patience for newbies. He let it be known from the start, he wasn't being paid to hold anyone's hand while they worked or be their best friend. 

"He was all our tests." Sue loved assigning newbies to Ortiz as much as he hated having to deal with them. 

"True. So what are you and Mickey doing for your birthday?" She smirked at him taping her nails against the door. 

"Nothing to exciting. Just a nice evening, alone." Sue scrunched her nose. "and?" 

Ian laughed, "That's all I want." 

"Okay Gallagher, just make sure you leave the end of shift. No matter what alright." Sue ducked out of the ambulance leaving Ian to finish. 

Ian makes markings near a few items he knows need replacing. As he heads to the supply closet he thinks about his birthday last year. He and Mickey had spent it with Carl and Liam at a baseball game. It was a good time. Even when Liam spilled his soda all over Mickey's lap he kept a straight face not wanting to kill Ian's mood. Not everyone could tell but he was sweet that way. With Ian. 

Ian thought about last night. How dirty and disheveled Mickey looked but also how nervous he looked too. He didn’t know the story of what went down yet but Mickey obviously knew Ian would be angry. 

He wondered if this was just a slip or something that might be going on under his nose often. And if it was a one time thing then why? 

Ian was no saint, not even close. He had fucked up through the years many times getting forgiveness from Mickey without really working for it. That didn't mean he was gonna let this slide. 

********** 

Ian comes home straight from work. First thing he notices is how neat the apartment looks. The rug looked vaccummed and the small piles of things that tended to add up during the week had all been put away. He walked into the living room noticing how the TV and furniture had a newly polished shine to them. Even the room smelled fresh like some type of blossom and Sandalwood. Ian spots a candle burning on the table spreading the soft aroma around the room. 

"Hi", Mickey walks in and gives Ian a light peck on the lips. 

He's already dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a button down shirt. Ian glances at Mickey from head to toe and back again appreciating the view. 

"Hi, It looks nice in here. Smells nice too" 

Mickey smirks, "Yeah, cleaned up a bit and that's the candle you were looking at last week." 

Ian turns picking up the candle to examine it before setting it back down. "Oh, it is." Mickey's attention to detail when it comes to him is always surprising. 

Ian's eyes are back on Mickey. "You look really good." He steps forward pushing a stray hair back to match Mickey's styled hair when he notices marks on Mickey's neck. They are a soft shade of pink but still look slightly fresh. He must have missed them last night and this morning. Ian slides his hand down Mickey's neck stroking one of the marks with his thumb. 

"How'd this happen?" He eyes Mickey curiously. 

"Uh, I was climbing down a gate and my hood got caught but it's fine. I'm fine." 

"You'll tell me the whole story later right?" Mickey nods, "Course, I will but now you need to take a shower. I already ironed some clothes for you for when your done."  
Mickey moves Ian's hand away from his neck moving him towards the room. 

Ian stops at the bathroom door, "Too bad your dressed already. I'd pull you in to scrub the hard to reach spots on my back." 

Before Ian barely finishes his sentence Mickey's shirt is unbuttoned and he's goes for his pants next. Mickey's always been a man of action. 

"But your clothes and your hair!" Ian's surprised Mickey was so ready but Mickey gives him a sardonic look, "It's just fucking hair Ian." He pulls his boxers off tossing them on the floor before pushing Ian further into the bathroom. 

********** 

They go to eat at Ian's favorite diner. It's not very close to his job or the apartment so he doesn’t get to eat there as much as he'd like. He loves the atmosphere. The owner reminds him of the mom he should have had, very warm and welcoming. The food is always fresh, hot and delicious. 

They sit in a comfortable booth towards the back and when their food arrives so do several servers carrying a cake. The candles look like sparklers waiting to shoot off the cake and literally everyone starts singing Happy Birthday. Once the servers started singing so did the guests and Mickey. Mickey was not one for public singing which was a real shame because he had a nice singing voice that Ian only got to hear on occasion. 

After stuffing their faces they get the leftovers wrapped up and head outside. The sky had turned from light to dark during their meal. The area the restaurant sits in is very pretty. It has a nice location right near the pier. Benches randomly sat in front of the gates ledge where people could stare across the river at the lights of the city. 

"Want to catch a cab home." 

Mickey pulls Ian across the street. "Not yet, let's sit down over there." Ian lets Mickey lead him towards an empty bench. 

Ian sits back enjoying the scenery and relaxes his arm behind Mickey on the bench. Mickey turns so he's facing Ian. 

"That was good food." 

Ian pats his stomach. "That's why it's my favorite spot. I can't believe all those people started singing Happy Birthday and all that cheering. Thanks for that." 

Mickey looked down smiling and then back to Ian. "Thought you'd like that. You do like attention." Ian laughs knowing it's true. He loves that sort of thing but not Mickey. He gets flustered when he's the center of attention. 

"I do and I'm not mad at you, anymore." Mickey's smile falters slightly. Ian pulls Mickey closer to him. 

"We've come a long way and I worry sometimes. I don't want us to like regress, you know. I trust you, I do but if you promise me something and then break it how can I trust you're being honest with me. I know shit happens especially with our crazy families but I expect you to talk to me first before doing something stupid. You could've warned me before coming home looking like hell." 

"I'm sorry. It was just this once. I swear, I'm not sneaking around doing shit behind your back okay." 

Mickey tells Ian about his check being shorted and how he had plans for the money. He says how Iggy called him and it seemed like a quick fix to his problem. He goes through the story giving every detail even after Ian slaps him in the back of the head. 

"You could have gotten hurt a lot worse, you could have gotten arrested." 

Mickey rubs Ian's hand in his. "I know." 

"But you've done way worse. So have I." Ian leans in kissing Mickey's scraped cheek lightly. 

"So what did you need the money for? Dinner and the cake?" 

Mickey scoffed, "No man. I had that covered." Mickey fumbles with his jacket pocket pulling out a long black box. Ian eyes quirk up with curiosity a small smirk crossing his lips. 

"I'm really happy with what we got together but I know the last couple of months haven't been the easiest for you. Your meds were working for a long time and when they stopped it was hard. I hate seeing you feel down but it's okay for you to feel like that. I just don't want you to think that I expect shit to always be easy cause I don't. Before you I wasn't happy at all, I couldn't even be me. Not all of me. I'm fucking babbling now." 

Mickey hands over the box to an eager Ian. His face lights up when he pulls out the black and silver bracelet. 

It's masculine but also very pretty without being too garish. It's attractive but simple, he loves it. Ian runs his fingers over the links and reads the engraving on the plate, "I'm yours, always." 

Mickey slides the bracelet out of Ian's hand placing it across his wrist and closes the clasp. 

"You helped me to be a better father to Yev and get a real job. I'm not trying to screw that up. I listen to you Ian, I want the same things you do and I just want you to understand that when your high or when your low I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours, always." 

Ian doesn't say anything at first but Mickey can see his eye's glisten in the light. Maybe he's made a mistake. 

"I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday, I'm not really good at this." 

Ian shakes his head realizing Mickey's taking his quiet reaction as some sort of rejection. "Mick, this is the best gift I've ever gotten. I...I love it. It's beautiful and what you said. You are good at this. Why do always doubt yourself?" 

Mickey smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Ian pulls Mickey against him, "Kiss me idiot!" Mickey wastes not time kissing Ian roughly, the way he knows he likes it. 

Ian gets up first, "Let's go home." Mickey grabs the diner bags and walks ahead when he sees a cab turning the corner. 

"This is pretty but you're not totally in the clear." Mickey stops confused. He thought Ian wasn't mad anymore. 

"I think I need to punish you, teach you a lesson." Ian's mischievous grin and lust ridden eyes momentarily throw Mickey. 

"OOh, Okay." Ian can see the apples of Mickey's cheeks raise when he turns his head away. Mickey grabs Ian's hand as they yell at the cab to pull over. 

Ian admires his bracelet while Mickey rests comfortably against him on the ride home. 

Mickey might mess up sometimes but when it comes to Ian, he always means well.


End file.
